Birthday cake
by Northern Ranger
Summary: It's Ashs birthday, and Dawn plans on baking him a cake. Who knows how it will turn out.


"What to get him? Let's see, if I was Ash what would I want for my birthday?" I wouldn't even have to be worrying about this if I just would have remembered to buy him a gift earlier. How are you a post to impress the guy of your dreams if you can't even remember to do a simple task like this? "I could get him a new cap, or how about the newest poketch. No, someone probable already bought him another cap and his not really into technology, or the latest fashion. His other favorite things are Pokémon, and food….. That's it I will make him a cake for his birthday. My mom would always say the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." This plan can't possibly fail.

Later, back at the kitchen in the Pokémon center…

"It was nice of Brock to lend me his recipe for chocolate cake. Let me see it says 1 1/2 c. flour, 1 c. sugar, 1/2 tsp. salt, 1 tsp. baking soda, 3 tbsp. cocoa, 1 tbsp. vinegar, 6 tbsp. oil, 1/2 tsp. vanilla extract, 1 c. water, and finally 1egg. That seems simple enough.

"Done with the flour, but 1 c. of sugar and ½ tsp. of salt don't seem like enough. I want this cake to the best sweetest tasting cake Ash has ever tasted."

"Ok 1 tsp. of baking soda is completed. Now to add in 3 tbsp. of cocoa to the mix, but that doesn't seem nearly chocolaty for Ash. One thing I've learned about Ash while traveling across Sinnoh with him is that he loves chocolate, so instead I should put 5 tbsp. of cocoa. There that seems about chocolaty enough now. Now sense that's done with on to the next step for this awesome birthday cake."

"1 1/2 tbsp. of vinegar, check, 7 tsp. of oil, check, 1 ½ tsp. of vanilla extract, check, 1 ½ c. of water, check, and finally 3 eggs, check." The thought just came to me if a cake that everyone enjoys is mead like that if I would add more than I was a post to then the flavor should double, and would come out the beast tasting cake ever mead in existence. Also I'm sure it's ok if I dropped some pieces of the egg shells in the mix. The most perfect cake for the most perfect guy in the whole world.

"Finally the last and final thing to do on the list is to bake the cake at exactly at 350 degrees F. for 30 minutes." Seems simple enough to do for a final step to finish this awesome cake.

5 minutes later…

"This is taking too long. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to raise the heat to 420 F."

15 minutes later…

"There it should be done by now." Now that's left is to find Ash.

Outside the Pokémon center at a pick net table…

There he is. Knowing him he probably just finished training his Pokémon for his upcoming gym battle. Better get this cake to him while it's still hot. "Well here goes nothing. Hey Ash what are you doing?"

"Oh hay Dawn just looking at the new cap my mom sent me"

So it is a good thing I didn't go with the cap,

"Hay Dawn what's with the chocolate cake."

"Oh it's for you Ash I-I-I….Happy birthday." I couldn't get out the rest of the sentence so I just shoved the cake in his hands.

"Gee thanks Dawn I was hoping to find something sweet today."

When he finished with those words he bite into his first piece of cake. All I could do was stand there hoping he liked the cake I mead for him. When he finally swallowed it I finally asked him. "So do you like it?" All he did was give me a small smile and nod. I can't believe it he actually liked it. You could even tell by the face he has on. His literally lost for words. I've never been so happy.

Change of POV…

My first bite in to Dawns cake was not what I exactly expected to taste. It tasted way too sweet, and way too chocolaty, and to make the taste worse with the bits of egg shells in the cake. To finish it off you could tell the flavors were unbalanced.

"So do you like it?"

I was literally lost for words out of shock from the taste of the cake, so all I could do was give her a small smile and a nod. Once I gave her my reply she grew one of the happiest smiles that I ever have seen on her face.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Come on lets go inside the center. You could finish eating the rest of the cake inside at the cafeteria."

With that she grabbed my hand and lead me inside to the Pokémon centers cafeteria to finish the rest of the cake she mead. When it finally hit me that she had mead me a full cake, and she expected me to eat the rest of it. If this was anybody else I would just bolt out of there, but this is Dawn the most beautiful girl I've ever known in my life. I will eat as many cakes that she mead as I have to just to not only to see that wonderers smile of hers, but also just because it's her. The girl of my dreams.

**That's the end of this story.**

**This story is inspired by some parts true events.**

**Idea of this story came to me on my birthday which was yesterday on March 11. I'm finally 15 years old wow. :D**

**Pleas review. **


End file.
